Dream Of Paradise
by AudHepNY
Summary: Blair Waldorf former Queen Bee and Princess of Monaco decided to get away from the drama of the UES and go to Paris. Running into the bronze haired Adonis at the airport not knowing her connection to him or why she dreams about him. Yet.
1. Queen Bee and Vampire Adonis together?

**This is literally my first time writing a fanfic and I always wanted to write one of Blair Waldorf and Edward . **

Dream of Paradise

Everything in the story does not belong to me; it belongs to the brilliant people who created these things I'm including in my story.

_When she was just a girl_

_She expected the world_

_But it flew away from her reach so_

_She ran away in her sleep_

_and dreamed of_

_Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise_

_Every time she closed her eyes_

I, Blair Waldorf aka Queen Bee of the Upper East Side and former Princess of Monaco was angrily packing the new spring lines from Chanel, Burberry, Prada, Stella McCartney, Narcisco Rodriguez, Balenciaga, and Marc Jacobs all into my new Louis Vuitton Alzer suitcases gifted from my dad, desperately wanting to get away from the drama of the Upper East Side now that I was successfully divorce from her ex-husband Prince Louis Grimaldi of Monaco.

The reason I'm packing to get away from New York because it was now contaminated by the trailer trash con artist _who isn't a really good actress_ Ivy Dickens formerly known as Charlie Rhodes, stalked by Chuck Bass who continuously reeks of different alcohols each day _does he think that the stench of scotch, vodka, bourbon, and who knows what else attracts me now? Ugh! He should know that Chanel no. 5 and the poison he drinks don't match, _also tired from the bipolar moods and overly dramatic flair of my on and off best friend Serena Van Der Woodsen who is acting like the spoiled brats from Toddlers & Tiaras, and whatever other inconsequential things that got dumped on the doorsteps of the Upper East Side.

As I am sitting in the private jet my brilliant dad Harold Waldorf had arranged for me to fly to my second home Paris my mind stopped to think of Dan Humphrey the starving desperate artist of Brooklyn _literally desperate _and I wonder why I had a small and short affair with him and decided it was because of the whole starving artist concept, and I'm sad that my Dorota couldn't accompany me to my excursion to Paris I went to the cabin in the back to get some beauty sleep deciding to wear my silk pajamas complete with a copy of the sleeping mask that Audrey Hepburn _my icon_ wore in Breakfast at Tiffany's I went to sleep dreaming of walking through the streets of Paris, eating macaroons, reading Lolita by the Eiffel Tower, and shopping at my favorite designer stores.

_**8 hours of blissful sleep later….**_

I woke up from my slumber remnants of my dream remaining on my mind where I was at the church from Funny Face _where Fred Astaire and Audrey Hepburn were singing their love for one another_ and I was wearing the Versace couture dress that Carrie Bradshaw wore in Sex and the City when she was in Paris waiting on the her own "Chuck Bass" Aleksandr Petrovsky…anyway it was a warm Parisian afternoon and I was just walking when someone called my name so I turned around and I was speechless because their standing was a statuesque guy who could rival the Greek god Adonis himself the "Adonis" had unruly bronze hair, full lips that I was dying to kiss and ravage, he had a strong jawline, slender and muscular body, liquid gold eyes… _wait is that normal?_ And he was sparkling like a diamond held in the sun…._wait he has weird eyes and he's sparkling, Blair Cornelia Waldorf! Wtf possessed you to make up a dream guy like that! _But before I could say something to my Adonis I woke up, ending my dream with my Adonis. I put on a natural looking makeup look, then put on my Moschino print cherry dress, Christian Louboutin Quepi Reci platform, Chanel multicolor patchwork classic handbag, and completed the look with a mint green crochet beret and made my way inside Charles de Gaulle airport to find my dad and Roman and have them help me get my 14 suitcases _don't judge me. _Looking around for my dad, I accidently bumped into somebody _as I was about to say they should've watch where they should be going, my breath got caught in my throat_ I looked up and it was HIM! My Adonis! He was staring back at me wide eyed with those beautiful liquid gold eyes that could make me drop my macaroons _down Blair! Remember you're a lady _but before I say hello my dad called me, so I turned around for a second but I turned back to talk to the Adonis and but he was gone! But what Blair didn't know as she was greeting her dad and Roman was that her Adonis was watching her and wondering why he was so attracted to her.

_**This is Edward when he is engaged to Bella, the Volturi doesn't exist, and Victoria and James are dead.**_

**Edward POV**

You would think that when you found the "One", the one who completes you, the other piece to your heart, and the one who you will spend forever with you would feel complete and safe knowing in just a few weeks you will be waiting at the alter for her to walk down the aisle looking like an angel with her father purposely walking slow, reading our vows to one another, the minister saying "I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride.", celebrating your marriage at the reception with close friends and family, and finally consummating the marriage at the honeymoon. I should feel content but I don't because I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen Jr. have cold feet I'm a 110 years old ready to settle down with the girl I loved _at least I think I still love her _but lately for some reasons I thinking really thinking about how even though Bella chose me over Jake it took her 3 years to choose me and I thought when you love someone you choose that someone immediately, I also been getting annoyed by how Bella wanted me to change her into a vampire just so she could spend forever with me which is making me think she wants to live forever so she wouldn't die and she could have some sort of power, and most of all I been having these dreams where I'm in Paris with a brown hair girl whom I thought was Bella but this girl was dress beautifully in clothes I know that Bella wouldn't wear but Alice would killed to wear, this enigma had a melodious laugh, her voice sounded so silky and refined especially when she said my name it made me feel like I was on cloud nine but nothing could rival her appearance _she could've been Audrey Hepburn reincarnated _she had long brunette tresses that dropped into soft curls, dark brown doe eyes that could make you melt on site, and lips that are kissable yet dangerous and could shoot you down with witty words…..I been having these dreams a few weeks after Alice started planning the wedding _sigh_ I couldn't stop thinking about the brown eyed beauty with the smart mouth she had captivated my sleepless mind and it drove me almost to a brink of madness that in every dream when I wanted to know her name or wanted to know if she was real or not my mind snap right back up to place and I realized I'm in the middle of the forest snacking on a deer.

So one day I decided to go ask Alice why I was having these dreams when I can't even sleep, so as I went towards Alice "design lair" where she was running around like a tornado still planning my upcoming nuptials so before she turn into hurricane Katrina I used my _awesome_ vampire speed and stopped her.

**Edward**-"Alice stop!"

**Alice**- "Geez, Edward can't you tell I'm planning the wedding of the century, your wedding!"

**A**-"You wanted to ask why you're having dreams when you can't even sleep?"

**E**-"Yes and why haven't you come earlier if you knew?"

**A**-"Well _**Edddieee **_you know I'm really busy planning your wedding to care about your dreams about you and Bella in Paris."

**E**-"Well maybe you should stop and take a break and see that the girl in my dream isn't Bella it's…"

_Alice then shocked that Edward said he wasn't dreaming about Bella…_

**A**-"What! (Sooo loud it scared all the woodland animals away in the 10 mile vicinity, thank goodness the other Cullens were at another state park) Edward! Do you mean to tell me that not only you dream when you can't sleep but you're having dreams about another woman that isn't your fiancée!"

**E**-"Alice with your psychic power I thought you would know I wasn't dream-."

**A**-"OMG! Edward what about the wedding! It was going to be so beautiful _sigh, sigh, sigh, gasp, sigh _well nevertheless the wedding will still go on the wedding it-."

**E**-"Alice that's just it I can't go through the wedding, I can't marry Bella because for some strange reason I don't feel the same pull I felt to her and."

**A**-"Edward listen to me you can't just…_GASP seeing the future where Edward tells Bella he can't marry her, big fight, Edward runs to Paris, and meets "her"_, oh my Prada!"

**E**-_seeing Alice's visions _"looks like the future is set."

A-"Edward you know full well the future and my visions change the only reason I had that because your making decisions like that, but you can change it…"

**E**-_is she crazy! _"Alice no I don't want to marry Bella can't you see I won't be happy, can't you see if I go through marrying Bella I would be unhappy!"

**A**-"Edward you know I want you to be happy, and if you go through with this I'll support you I mean I do see your mystery girl and I becoming great friend and shopping buddy, but are you sure?"

**Nobody POV**

"Are you sure about what?" said a small voice of one Bella Swan.

"Bella! You're here; I thought you were coming at 6:00 for your dress fitting your early." Alice said nervously.

"Well I wanted to come here early to spend some time with Edward before you subject me to the wedding madness for the last few weeks." Bella answered back wanting to know why Alice looked uncomfortable and what Edward and Alice was sure about what.

"Well Bella you should know that all I need you to do is to try on the dress not walk down the runway, although we should do that for practice when you walk down the ais-"

"Bella let's go to my room before hurricane pixie start back up." Edward said jokingly, deciding whether or not he should tell Bella that he has cold feet.

_Alice sticks her tongue out at Edward_

"Okay, well I'll see you later Alice _gave a small wave and smile to the pixie_." Bella said before walking to Edward room.

_Before Edward follow Bella, Alice pulled him back and said…_

"Edward you have to tell her now, it's now or never and don't worry she'll understand after a few days, maybe months, or better yet years…"

"Alice stop your giving me the biggest headache with all your hyper thoughts, calm down I already made my decision I'm going to tell Bella she deserve somebody truly love her."

_Edward leaves the room to go talk to Bella_

"Ugh! What am I going to do with the wedding, everything already set up….maybe Carlisle and Esme can renew their vows, or Rosalie and Emmett, ooh or Jasper and I!" _Alice then went and started making wedding dresses and tuxes for Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and her just in case._

_Edward walks backs to his room but stopped at the doorway looking at Bella who is perusing Edward extensive cd's collection_

_Bella finally noticing Edward in the doorway turn around and gave a small smile_

"Hey, _sigh_ so what were you and Alice talking about?" Bella asked secretly hoping Edward would tell her.

_It's now or never Cullen _"Bella, I..." _Edward stop! (Edward hear Alice screaming at him mentally) don't do it now I just haveavision you have to gothroughwith the wedding in order to meet your so mysterygirl!_

**So what do you think is going to happen next and why does Edward mystery girl and Bella know each other, everything will come out soon I promise **

**Xoxo, AudHep.**


	2. Roadblock to Dreams

**Edward POV**

_Sigh _so now the wedding is back on again for now between Alice and me. When Alice basically gave me the biggest headache in the hundred years I have lived telling me to not tell Bella I didn't want to get married because apparently Alice made a mistake on the wedding invitation saying the wedding wasn't in 2 weeks it was in 2 months Bella was livid well at least for the first 5 seconds since she can't stay mad at Alice for long she wanted Alice to send out new invitations to tell people that the wedding is indeed in 2 weeks instead of 2 months and my sister so smart said the people already RSVP noticing the fact that she doesn't want Bella or I to be unhappily married I mean I am happy with Bella but it's a different kind of happy it's the kind of happy where you go through this phase with a person where you're madly in love, you fallen in love with that one person so fast the next thing you know you're already getting married, and you start to think is this the person I want to spend forever with and in my case it's literally forever so you doubt your love for this person.

_**Afternoon…**_

I have to go hunting I need to get out my aggression on a few deer's and maybe knock down a few trees. Sitting here like I have done for eternity have no effect on me now because I have grown to just sit, look around my room, and listen to what my family is saying.

**What the rest of the Cullen's are thinking**

**Rosalie**: This wedding will be the 2nd death of me, hmmm I wonder if Emmett wants to join me for a little "run"

**Esme**: I'm so happy that Edward found Bella _singing to herself while looking over new design patterns_

**Carlisle**: just know that I'm proud of you Edward, my son if you're listening as listening _chuckling then going back to reading a new medical book on neurosurgeon techniques_

**Emmett**: heh heh Eddie boy good luck on your honeymoon with your "older woman", I wonder if Rosalie wants to go "play" before we go hunt for some mountain lions

**Jasper**: honestly the lust I'm feeling from Emmett and Rosalie is driving me crazy, I could only know what Edward has to deal with I wonder what's my little pixie doing she's giving me the impatient feeling

**Alice**: okay Edward if you're listening like the nosy bugger you are then listen I think we should should go along with the wedding and you decided you have some "business" in Paris like hunting down a present for Bella and while you're there doing "business" find the girl, see if she is real, and Edward you better now play around you only have a month

Yep I definitely going hunting as he is running towards the hiding spot in the tree where he waits for the deer's he suddenly gets pulled into a dream….

"_Hahahahaha stop Edward! I'm ticklish hahahah," said the mystery brown haired goddess with tears streaming down her face trying to defend herself with no avail_

"_Well then you should know better than to tease me," said a really happy Edward "All you have to do and say is Edward you don't sparkle in the sun like a fairy." Using a teasing tone._

"_Never! Blair Waldorf never give up *giggling and spazzing out uncontrollably*." Who would've knew that Blair Waldorf would be on a bed being tickled by a vampire?_

"_Alright you ask for it then." Edward smiled tickling her more._

_20 second of tickling a wild haired Blair_

"_Okay I called uncle, Edward you don't sparkle in the sun like a fairy instead you sparkle like the Tiffany Setting ring, so unique and beautiful." Blair said looking deep into the liquid topaz eyes that hold her prisoner and her heart._

"_Blair *breathing in deeply* you have no idea how much you mean to me you have bewitched me body and soul, I love you."_

"_Edward I love you too….wait…did you steal that line from Pride and Prejudice." Blair said menacingly giving a *don't you dare lie to me* glare from the "Blair many facial expression vault"_

_Edward seeing the look and knowing not to mess with Blair "I did but that's because you're my Elizabeth a beautiful one at that."_

"_Well Elizabeth should want to be like me I'm Blair Waldorf after all." Blair said sitting up fixing her wild curls back into Blair mode_

"_God this woman drives me mad but I love her" thinks Edward _

….I had another dream and this time I know her name Blair Waldorf god her name just slip off my tongue she knew I was a vampire yet she didn't care and we love each other.

**Blair POV **_**before she went to Paris.**_

_**GASP!**_** ***Blair waking up immediately* I just had another dream about a guy, when did I ever dream about a guy besides that dream about me and Chuck but this dream was part of the many dream I been having since 2 weeks ago at first I thought it was just a fantasy with a French guy with gorgeous bronze hair and were walking and discussing William Shakespeare _it was cliché I admit that but it was my fantasy anyway _somehow I always have these dreams taking place in Paris and it's been bothering me since I never see his face in my dream which was weird, it was like the planet, God, or Audrey Hepburn was telling me that this guy is the key to my happiness. So tonight this dream was different and sort of the same since I couldn't see his face but in this dream we were in a really nice, warm, decorative room were on the bed and the mystery guy was tickling me I mean can you believe a random guy tickling me!, anyway he was tickling me cause apparently I called him something mean and he was getting payback so I ended giving up _much to my horror, cause Waldorfs never give up_ and it ended up with him saying he loves me and I said it back and right when we were about to kiss the dream end and I wake up in my cold room surrounded by darkness and shadows, _pulling her hair_ I don't know why this dream is bothering me so much but I guaranteed you that I will find my mystery man along with my Christian Louboutin I will have to walk across the ocean to find him but I will need a private plane. _Sigh _I need Lady Godiva chocolate now. Time to wake up Dorota.

**I think this is a weak chapter probably cause I'm not really good at writing things from a person point of view. But I really appreciate it if you readers out there will give me advice, constructive criticism, anything! But most of all what do you think will happen in the next chapter will Edward finally go stalk Blair?**

**Xoxo, AudHep.**


	3. Playing Detective w a side of Stalking

**I don't own anything in these stories...i wish**

**This is short I know but nobody is giving me reviews or telling me they read this.**

**Blair POV**

So ever since I arrived at Paris I been shopping nonstop_ I mean can't a girl buy beautiful clothes_, strolling around eating macaroons, brushing up on some new French history, watching new French films, and thinking about **Him**, the bronze hair Adonis god that I can't stop dreaming about much less thinking about him 24/7 besides doing all things Parisian I haven't stop thinking about **Him **the guy that had floated into my life like Paul Varjack buzzed through Holly Golightly carefree life. For a while now I been playing detective like Audrey Hepburn character "Reggie" in charade had done minus the always dreamy Cary Grant and the life threatening danger that followed them for now I'm alone in this _I'm serious, I don't even have my trusty sidekick Dorota to help me I mean how can she help me she's way across the ocean in New York ruled by the drama of the Van Der Woodsens _ I mean I couldn't believe it when CeCe left everything to Ivy _more like poison Ivy where her face is poison even to look at _I mean the Van Der Woodsens is CeCe true family _cept Serena she deserves it but only for a little while _not white trash girl out from a really bad southern novel. So let's get my Salvatore Ferragamo shoes back on track, I was talking about my detective work on who is the mystery guy in my dream and why, I mean obviously I rule out Chuck and Dan unless they dyed their hair but even I still wouldn't be caught seen with them so the guys left over would be Nate, Louis _*shudder*_, Damien Dalgaard _I'm desperate_, and Carter Baizen_ again I had no clue who else since guys are afraid to come up to me much more like me rejecting them cause their not enough for me_ since then I had ruled out Damien and Carter _thank goodness cause I think Damien is going to STD/drugs infested party in California and Carter is still probably stuck in the South with the no manners Buckley's _and I then ruled out Nate and Louis I mean I can't always treat Nate as a Chanel jacket though Nate isn't good enough to be Chanel jacket material I'll reserved that spot for my mystery man _wait did I already say my mystery man? I mean yes since I'm having these happy dreams about him _and Louis and I are getting divorced so that's should've been in the trash a long time ago _sigh I'm so exhausted I should get my beauty rest_.

_**Blair then go to her bathroom to get ready to get some beauty sleep and dream about her Adonis god**_

**Edward POV**

God, she looks so cute when she wrinkles her nose trying to figure out who the mystery guy is…I know!...it's me but I can't reveal that to her yet not till Alice calls me and give me the confirmation _and yes I do know I'm stalking Blair like I did with Bella but this time it's different cause I'm not totally blinded by the rainy days and blood lust of Forks. _Three days after Alice broke the news that the wedding isn't for another month I was about to buy the whole Porsche organization for Alice I was so happy and I've been using these weeks of stalking Blair by getting to know her not only is she sexy and intelligent she's vulnerable and that's why I love her _wait Cullen, love? Do I love this beautiful chestnut hair brown eye beauty..yes _ She has capture me body and soul and she doesn't know that yet but she will I guarantee it. First when I told Bella I was leaving she went into hysterics and she wanted to go with me _the crazy girl_ but I told her my excuse saying that I needed to get out wedding present she was fine for now _da da dun _I mean my family understand that I wanted to give a special wedding gift to Bella _they wouldn't understand if I told them about Blair, if Rosalie knew her hair would turn white if that was possible _I was wondering why Blair took so long but she always take this long, I was going to go hunting then come back when

_**Ring…ring..ring Alice's name popped up on my phone screen I wonder what she had seen now.**_

**__I wonder what Alice have to tell Edward, please Review, comment, anything so I know people know this story exist.**

**xoxo,**

** AudHepNY **


	4. Dreams come back to Reality

**Sorry to the people that are reading this to wait awhile for chapter 4, I know it may be a bit short but I'm a new write and writing isn't exactly my forte.**

**Nothing belongs to me in this story. Though I wish Edward/ Robert Pattinson was mine.**

**Edward POV**

"Alice, what did you see?" I can hear her breathing rapidly knowing that she had big news since vampires are supposed to be calm.

**A**: "You and Blair will be togeth"

**E**: "YES! _Oh I hope I didn't wake up Blair, *looks at Blair who's dreaming of her dream Adonis who is only just 10 feet away from her* _thank you Alice you have no idea how happy to hear that.."

**A**: "Edward wait! *_Sigh* _there's a catch."

**E**: _no please don't be bad news *sigh*_ "What is it Alice, please tell me it's more good news?"

**A**: "Not exactly, although I saw you and Blair being all honeymooners and romantic it's only gonna be for a month."

**E**: _Wait, did she just say Blair and I only have a month together? Is Blair going to die? WTF! *Basically in Vampire shock*_

**A**: "Edward are you there?...Edward…..**Edward!**"

**E**: _Damn! That pixie is loud, she could've woke up Blair _"Yes, Alice I'm still here, but what do you mean by that Blair and I only have a month I thought you saw her in my future….as in forever."

**A**: "I did Eddie but this is new fresh premonition and it's definite and before you start whining I know usually it's not definite but since you want Blair the premonitions is going to come true."

**E**: "What is the premonition?"

**A**: "That you and Blair spend a month together and then you come back to Forks and get ready to marry Bella.."

**E**: "What! That is gjjgkdjfkdsjfshjbgg!"

**A**: "I'm sorry Edward that's all I saw and don't spout gibberish at me, I'm your sister not some person who bought last season Jimmy Choo's…..hmmph."

**E**: "What am I supposed to do now, you know that if I spend a month with Blair I won't let her go."

**A**: "If you don't want to let her go you should _Totally *being her sarcastic hyper self* _bring her to your upcoming nuptials and have a wedding cake food fight and sing "We Are Family."

**E**: "Okay Alice you can stop the un-needed sarcastic-ness, but seriously I have no idea what to do….and I need your help."

**A**: "Honestly Edward I think you should take the month with Blair and don't waste it, then come back and marry Bella who you thought was your Juliet to everything."

**E**: "Bella doesn't even compare to Juliet and Juliet can't even rival Blair….."

**A**: *_and having a bipolar brother is making my life easier how?...oh wait his humans are my best friends in life and my dolls for dress up* _"Edward just meet Blair, and be spontaneous then we'll see till then."

**E**: "Okay *_ugh! Why can't I have the power to see the future too?_* thanks Alice, I'll say goodbye now _*chuckle*_ Jasper telling me to let you go..ewwww Jasper I don't need to hear that too, you need to rein in your husband!"

**A**: "Hahaha that's my cowboy, goodnight Eddie I gotta go catch a cowboy and some mountain lions. Toodles!"

**Back to Edward POV**

Why is it so hard to stay forever with my soul mate, Blair looks so happy sleeping I wonder what dream she's having of us probably us roaming through the streets of Paris acting like a lovey dovey tumultuous Parisian couple. How I wish we didn't have a month to be together but I'm determined to make the most of it and hope that Alice premonitions of Blair and I being together for a month won't be true I want to stay with Blair forever and make her my wife and eternal soulmate. She makes me fall crazier in love with her when I can't hear her sharp witty mind. Well I should head back to the apartment and look up more information about Blair on Gossip Girl which is a very useful interesting site I can't believe my sweet Blair is such a wildcat.

_**Edward then jumps up the balcony, walking back towards the apartment disappearing through the foggy romantic Paris scene.**_

**Blair POV**

_**Next morning...**_I wake up to another beautiful warm day in Paris, oh how I love it here in the springtime if I was still at Constance I would be sitting at the Met steps with my minions, eating Yoplait surrounded by the polluted air and subway stench _sigh _thank Audrey Hepburn that I'm here in Pareee. I had another dream about my brown-bronze hair Adonis, we were driving back from….an airport? At least I was sitting in a nice car…a silver Volvo? At least my Adonis look good while driving and yes people I finally see his face! And his face is definitely up there on my list of dream guys along with Gregory Peck, William Holden, and Cary Grant. Is he even real? Anyway we were driving and it was raining and the atmosphere looks dreary but with him by me it's a happy dreary and we were driving into a town call….what was it? Something related to silverware…spoon…knife….scissors….oh! I got it….**Forks!**

**What is going to happen next? Will Edward see something that he missed on Gossip Girl? Will Edward and Blair finally meet in the next chapter? How will they meet? Is it gonna be wonderful? and What does Blair dream of being in Forks with Edward mean? Will it come true?**

**Well we have to wait till chapter 5.**

**xoxo,**

** AudHepNY **


	5. Awkward breakfast coversation

**Sorry to readers that I took so long but I have been really busy lately and been researching what to put in this chapter, hope you like it! BTW don't own anything at all in this story though I wish.**

**Blair POV**

Life is good to me right now, waking up to another beautiful day in Paris I could stay here forever but to be honest my mood has lifted because of the dream I am having of my "Adonis" now I like sleeping more than shopping on Avenue Montaigne _actually no their tied I could never give up on my shopping _I never get bored walking down Avenue Montaigne and shopping in Louis Vuitton, Dior, Chanel, Fendi, Valentino, Ralph Lauren, or getting new jewelry at Bulgari. I'm surely the one that every girl envy it seems like my tragic life and drama I had back at UES was just a dream. Well time to wake up and have another fairy tale adventure in Paris, I'm 21 and I'm going to live my life to the fullest, you heard me I'm going to Carpe Diem every day except for situations that involve going to places that doesn't except my black v.i.p. card I tend to stay close to my Eiffel Tower area than stray below the river. Going to my new walk-in closet that is way bigger than Mariah Carey closet, _it's so hard to decide what to wear especially when I have so many choices _but in the end I decided to wear my Louis Vuitton Resort 2011 Floral Bustier Dress _that's how much I love clothes I remember the designer and the info. _I pair it with Christian Louboutin black peep toed pumps and my classic quilted Chanel mini bag, deciding to also do a natural look and make my hair wavy because for some reason today I feel like I need to look my best today. As I went downstairs to have breakfast with my dad, Roman _whom I have greatly become bosom/shopping buddies with plus he get discount at Prada_, and Cat _whom I j'adore and spoil _my dad today had decided to voice his concerns about my love life ugh just strapped me to a chair and make me watch Brooklyn fashion week.

Harold W: "Blair, honey I'm concern for you."

Blair: "Daddy what do you need to be concerned about?" _what is my dad getting at?_

_Roman who is stealing glances at Harold and Blair trying to seem uninterested in the conversation by eating his breakfast slowly and pretending to pay attention to Cat_

Harold: "You know what I'm concerned about…"

Blair: "Daddy you have nothing to concerned about I'm right here alive, healthy, and well eating right in front of you."

Harold: "B…._sigh…._ I'm concerned about your love life I mean ever since Louis….

B: _oh mon Prada the last I want my dad to be concern and talking about is my love life that has been like a Elizabeth Taylor love life, first Nate, Chuck, Carter, unkown guys I forgot, Marcus, Louis, and Dan….oh no no no no I'm worst than Elizabeth Taylor…..I BEEN WITH MORE GUY'S THAN HER!_

_Daddy Waldorf who is still talking not realizing Blair is freaking out realizing she's dated a lot of guy's and kept going back to the regular's _

H: "…Blair honestly sweetie I don't want to see you go through another nightmarish relationship like Chuck and Louis, honey you should meet a nice guy…oh course a guy who is well do and can actually take care of you…not play games with you."

_Finally looks at Blair and see's that she's off in Blair-land, and Roman looking up to see what's gone so quiet_

H: "Blair, sweetie are you okay…Blair…._shakes her hand."_

B: _coming back to reality _"Huh?..._looks at the questioning looks of her dad and Roman realizing she went off to dreamland _oh yea I'm fine sorry dad."

H: _still concerned but wanting to continue the conversation of Blair love life _"Anyway as I was saying-…

B: _sensing her dad want to keep talking about her tumultuous love life _"Oh dad I have to go I need to go get those macarons I'm craving if I want to beat the lines from Ladurée _quickly gets up from her seat and goes and kiss her dad, Roman, and Cat _Toodles!"

_And out the door the Queen B went not realizing the bronze-brown hair figure following her like Gregory Peck character Joe Bradley did when he followed Audrey Hepburn character Princess Ann. Oh when in Paris._

**So will Blair finally meet Edward at Ladurée buying macaons? remember darling review and do the poll put up on my profile.**

**xoxo, **

** AudHepNY**


	6. Purposely bumping

**Sorry to the people who subscribe to this for waiting so long but I been really busy and I had writer's block writing chap. 6, I hoped you will like it and enjoyed reading it. I don't own anything in this story.**

**Boy dreams about a Upper East Side Queen. Boy postpone wedding plans to find UES former Princess of Monaco. Flies to Paris. Stalk girl. Get enchanted. And make plans to get acquainted with girl. Sounds creepy right well that is the Twilight/Gossip Girl world we know.**

**Edward POV:**

Following Blair isn't easy…I mean how could anyone walk that fast in heels it's like a madwomen after revenge on her cheating lover, but I guess it's just the New Yorker in her. I'm so enraptured by her I don't even realize that I'm a vampire that could easily find her in 0.1 second _time to slow down and just think_ _which is hard when I could hear billions of thoughts from people_. Firstly I have no idea what to do about Bella, I can't help thinking and looking back to the time where I was so enchanted by her even calling her my own brand of Heroin which is really bad for me and should stay away from I mean why didn't I thought she was a bit too caught up when she practically shove herself on me trying to get me to bite her! I really need to walk down the river Seine and calm down before I go find Blair.

**Blair POV: **

I can't believe the horror of my dad talking about my love life of all things! Did he not notice my outfit I so carefully put together, was he not happy that I'm here in Paris I am though I miss Dorota, my mom, and Cyrus. Sigh well we can't have everything though I almost have everything except lately since I had those dreams of my Adonis I felt like there is something lacking in my life I mean don't get me wrong I love having those dreams they definitely get my mind off from thinking about UES but sometimes I wonder if it'll ever come true ugh I'm definitely going crazy now I mean dreams coming true!...not possible…..I mean yeah Blair dreams can come true but in order for my dreams to come true I formed a plan, I scheme well face it I do it 95% of the time. But the last thing I need is to go psycho and be label tres crazy here and not be invited to any soirees._ Ahhh I need to think of something else Chanel, Versace, Prada, Audrey Hepburn, Tiffany's, Upper East Side _another thing is I can't help but wonder how my life here could be utterly serene without the constant taxi's honking, vendors trying to get you to eat there food, bumping into people or running into Chuck Bass, Serena Van Der Woodsen, or Georgiana Sparks. But I still have one thing from New York that I haven't gave up yet….Gossip Girl which is totally being terrorize by some wannabe like that Ivy "Chicken" Dickens or "Wannabe Actress" Lola Rhodes who isn't even fit to be a Rhodes or Van Der Woodsens those two can never be classier than Serena Van Der Woodsen even though Serena and I aren't really on the best of terms. I'm thinking of so much UES past I almost forgot that I'm in present Paris and I almost pass Ladurée.

**Edward POV:**

I saw Blair almost passing Ladurée and I wanted to know what she was thinking for her to almost pass on macaron, _sigh_ it's so hard walking towards Ladurée I'm so close to Blair it's like confessing your love or proposing to someone and hoping you won't get rejected I remember when I felt like that with Bella I was really hoping she could get past her trying to be a vampire fantasy and her love for the "dog" Jacob. Opening the door and stepping in the door my hands start to feel like there's sweat on them, looking around there is a fair amount of people in here but I'm only looking for my "Audrey Hepburn princess" _geez when did I turn into such a teenage cheese ball, only with Blair would I get butterflies in my stomach whatever the phrases they use nowadays. _ Where is she?

**Blair POV: **

Hmmmm there isn't a lot of people today but then again it is still morning, only I _the other patrons in the shop don't matter _am truly in love with macaon while standing in line I can't help but think of my Adonis I wish he was real, he felt real in my dreams acting like a couple on a romantic Europe getaway _sigh _but I learned that dreams can't come true unless you pay a price I learn that the hard way when I married Louis and all the other man in my life. Greeting Jacques my macaron provider, he knows what macaron I like and whenever they get new macaron he always calls me saying that my opinion mean everything such a darling _nice to feel needed not chased away_.

**Jacques: **Blair notre client le plus aimé!

**Blair: **Bonjour Jacques! Comment allez vous?

**Jacques: **Je suis très bien maintenant que mon client préféré est-il.

**Blair: **hahahaha I très envie vos macarons délicieux.

**Jacques: **J'ai eu un sentiment que tu allais venir si j'ai préparé votre boîte de macarons déjà.

**Blair: **je vous remercie beaucoup de votre l'enfant chéri. Au revoir!

**Jacques: **Au Revoir!

_**(This conversation was basically Blair greeting a fictional character Jacques and saying she came back for the delicious macarons and Jacques saying Blair was a beloved customer)**_

**Edward POV:**

I knew it was her from the moment she spoke with that beautiful voice of her, the way she spoke in French did unspeakable thing for me I wonder how I even begin to deserve her. She's about to come this way I hope she notice me.

**Blair POV:**

I'm so happy I got my macaron to start another great day in Paris.

**As Blair was walking out…**

**Blair POV:**

I can't wait to eat this. _**As Blair was walking out she bumps into somebody **_oof! _**falling backward but a hand caught her waist just in time **__I wanted to look up to see who caught me and saved me from embarrassing myself and a big part of me hope it was a handsome charming rich French guy…__**When Blair look up and she saw **__Adonis! No! it can't be I must've fallen and hit my head!_

**Edward POV:**

It's now or never, before Blair walk out the door I accidently bumped into her she started to fall backward and I caught her _holding her and smelling her blood was making me crazy_ she looked up at me in shock then she fainted, this may sound crazy but I picked her up and using my vampire speed I went to my family house that we have in France I laid her down on my bed, seeing her there on my bed was giving me thoughts she looks like an absolute angel now all I got to do is wait for her to wake up.

**Now Blair and Edward finally met and she fainted thinking it was a dream, What would happen when Blair wake up will she hit Edward with her Chanel purse?**

**Please be a darling and do the poll and review I love to hear more feedback.**

**XoXo,**

**AudHepNY**


	7. Kidnapped no more, back to Square One

**Hello readers, sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter! I had a serious case of Writer's block and trying not to make you disappointed. Remember don't forget to REVIEW and all that jazz.**

**Everything in this story so far doesn't belong to me, belongs to Stephanie Meyers and writers/creators of Gossip Girl.**

**Blair POV:**

Oh my Prada! I have gone crazy, absolutely out of my mind! He can't be real!? He can only be real in my dreams right? In reality I had bumped into someone or slipped and fell backward _hopefully gracefully and someone better not have stolen my macarons, my chanel, or my CREDIT CARDS! _Awwh he was so real, he felt real….time to wake up and face reality, the hospital better had put me in a 5 star room or they have to deal with ME! I hope they contacted my father and hope that Roman brought my Prada slippers and my silk robe anyway I need to wake up….

**Edward POV:**

What am I thinking bringing her here instead of taking her back to the apartment I have literally took stalking to a whole new level.

**Blair POV:**

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by_

_When hope was high_

_And life worth living_

_I dreamed that love would never die_

_I dreamed that God would be forgiving_

_Then I was young and unafraid_

_And dreams were made and used and wasted_

_There was no ransom to be paid_

_No song unsung, no wine untasted. _

Oh how bitter life is right now, making me into a sob story….I need to wake up and be comforted by macarons.

God someone should've have the decency to shut the curtains, ugh I feel so weak but at least I can reassure myself that I must be in a 5 star hospital room considering the silk sheets….wait…silk sheets?!...I'm at home?!

**Harold: **Blair! Honey you finally woke up! _Hugged and kiss blair_

**Blair: **Of course I woke up I'm not weak like Sleeping beauty but dad how did I get here?

**Harold: **Roman and I were about to go have lunch with a couple of friends when the doorbell rang and there you were passed out in the arms of a very handsome young man, he said that you had passed outside of the door

**Blair: **Did you make sure he didn't take any of my credit cards _handsome young man…..__**wait!**_ What handsome young man!?

**Edward POV:**

I decided to take Blair home, rather than have her waking up and hitting me with her Chanel purse. The fact that I can't read her mind is excruciating the way she looked at me with recognition in her eyes I'm wondering if she knew who I was.

**Text from Alice "Pixie" Cullen**

**From: Alice**

Your love will span time, don't hesitate to go after her at human for once 3 you!

**Your Love Will Span Time**

**To: Alice**

Watch enough romance movies? Or did you reread your Harlequin novels?

**From: Alice**

That hurts…not. Don't forget that I can see the future. BAM!

Heh that pixie, I'm thankful that she's on my side. I decided that I'm going to do things the old fashion way, charm Blair with my chivalrous self, something Bella is not really comfortable with.._sigh_ Bella what am I'm going to do with her I'm thankful to Alice keeping her distracted if anyone can make someone forget what they are going to do it's Alice.

**Will Blair play Sherlock Holmes and try to see if her Adonis is actually real and how will Edward charm Blair…will it actually work? Considering the fact that he's trying to win the Blair Waldorf over.**

**I'm sorry to the readers that this chapter is lacking and not a lot of things going like in the other chapters but I'm having writer's block plus I been super busy lately but I will try to keep this story alive with Blair and Edward love story. **

**XoXo, **

**AudHepNY.**


	8. Paris is gone, Starting over?

**I'm back with chapter 8, I wonder why aren't people helping me by reviewing my story...Is my story that bad should I delete it?**

**Anyway everything in this story does not belong to me.**

I could hear cars, people walking, dogs barking, birds tweeting, my dad and Roman waking up and going downstairs for breakfast but I didn't have a dream about HIM, the one who I been having dreams about ever since I came to Paris he has to be a dream I don't believe in characters popping up in reality but the way my dad had described the so called "handsome man" the same way he is in my dreams it's just all too much of a coincidence…..

I decided I am not going to play damsel in distress like I have back in UES, I'm going to damned if I let fate or whoever is controlling or pushing buttons up there push me in the wrong direction I am going to put on the best classy, sleuthing outfit Paris had ever seen me in and I'm going to find him and if it turns out he is not real and I just might be crazy Blair then I have my macarons to go back to.

_**Few minutes later after Blair finally found her best sleuthing outfit.**_

Apparently my dad thinks I should be on bed rest thinking I might have another fainting spell but I can't tell him that I need to find my Adonis, he'll called mother and tell her to take me back to New York and say "I think Blair have had enough of Paris," or somewhere along the lines of that. Well people always say that "finding your dreams was never easy" _emphasis on dreams mind you_ I bet Audrey never had this happen to her I wonder what she would've said if she could make a suggestions to my actions right now or let alone Serena whom I came to Paris with last time hoping to have some girl's trip but instead she climb on strangers mopeds, flirted with waiters, and skipped and smiled that stupid grin of hers all over the west side of Paris while I kept things classy and dignified over on the East side. That trip was a bittersweet reality, finding my prince only to find that he was no prince charming, finding out Chuck was shot but alive and shacking up with a girl who could've passed as a milk maid or a nun, and stuck with Serena who was deciding who to call up for a booty call and deciding who she should be with Dan or Nate?

Whereas I just want to start my life.

_**Now switching to our Adonis**_

Hmmmm…..Blair seems different today she seems like a woman on a mission, maybe trying to hurry up and get to her macarons or maybe a new collection came out today at Chanel _sigh_ I wish things would happen normally but from the text I got from Alice I got a long rollercoaster way to go.

**From: Alice**

**Okay do you know how my readings from the future aren't always accurate, especially about how people decisions can alternate my visions almost all the times.**

_I can practically imagine Alice squirming while she's texting this to me _

**To: Alice**

**Yes , I know it all too well, what is it and don't make it into a chapter explanation**

**From: Alice**

**Well it seems that the complications with the wedding are no more, I can't distract Bella no more cause she needs you, and the wedding moved up.**

As soon as I got that text Alice had turned off her phone and took the battery out of it, I couldn't believe it the wedding been moved up I'm only left with what 2 weeks I'm not sure myself, does this means it's over.

I went back to Ladurée and did some snooping but to no avail because apparently on that day I fainted in there (which I clearly remember) when there was a bunch of people in there nobody noticed that I had fainted and an Adonis was in the bakery because they were so hungry for pastries they didn't notice. God I wish someone will send me a sign, **a theme from Breakfast's at Tiffany started playing **and it was my phone.

"Hello, dad?" I asked wondering if he wanted to make sure I was okay. "Blair, I have some news." I noticed my dad's voice was very solemn I panicked immediately wondering what had happen. "Dad! What happen!? Areyouokaydidsomethinghappen !?" I never had spoken so fast. My dad told me that something had happen back in New York with Serena and told me that they need me back there immediately. I said okay I'll be home right away because while Serena and I had been distant she is still my best friend/ sister whom been by my side no matter what.

I had never packed so fast in my life, I worried about how all of my suitcases were going to go on the plane but Roman told me he had arrange for a private jet and I had never appreciate him more. After I said tearful goodbyes to my dad, Roman, and cat I immediately told the driver to go to the airport as fast as the Paris driving laws allowed.

Leaving Paris is making me regret ever coming, seeing Blair and realizing she is the one and only was something I could not let go. These memories would haunt me forever, walking around while killing time waiting for the plane seems like ages.

The airport security told me they would take the bags to the plane, and get the plane started so I have some time to kill which I do not need cause I just need to get back to New York and it doesn't help the fact that everyone is not answering their phones. Maybe I need to go get some magazines. But what about him. I give up he doesn't exist the phone call was a sign that I need to get back to reality and become Ice Queen Barbie Blair again.

Two people who are destined for each other are both in the airport to go back to their life, is it that simple. Or are they both walking in the same direction headed for each other, having this feeling to stop walking and look up and realized that they are not dreaming and are there with each other right now. Walking towards each other with heavy footsteps and disbelief in their eyes.

**And until next time, They had found each other at last can they explained it. Will they decide to leave together to go somewhere else or go back to their lives.**

**Until next time, XoXo.**

**AudHepNY**


	9. Now that I Found You

**I know that probably most of you are like "FINALLY...SHE FINALLY FINISHED!" I mean I feel that way too when I read a really good fanfic and I'm waiting for the next chapter.**

** I'm sorry to keep you guy's waiting but it took me awhile to make up a new chapter and I don't want to quit this story, I want to finish this story then write a new fanfic...currently I'm reading Elena and Klaus fanfic but there isn't alot, there's mostly one-shots, or nobody is continuing the story which makes me sad because I'm turning into a Kelena shipper (sorry Klaroline, don't kill me). So there's alot of story I want to put out but it won't be fair to anybody if I start another story and don't finish this one which is why I am saying I'm still working on this story.**

**And to the people that are sending me reviews and reading my story...THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU!**

**And I have a question...if after 90 days when my story is in doc manager and there is 0 days left does that mean they erased my story completely from fanfic or does it just stay there?**

**I'm also sad that Smash isn't renewed by NBC, I watched the last episode and I felt like it was the end of an era (dramatic much...i know) but it was sincerely a really good show. But in other tv news there is a spinoff of The Vampire Diaries which is The Originals and I can't wait (because my husband Klaus a.k.a JOSEPH MORGAN is in there lol) but I am still kinda shocked by the fact that he got the wolf girl pregnant because I don't like that character. **

**Anyway no more ramblings...I don't own anything in these stories.**

**Remember Darlings! review please.**

"Blair?"

"Edward?"

"Is this real?"

"It's real Blair."

"It can't be, some poorly dressed idiot must've run into me."

"Blair! It's real…I'm here _holding Blair's hands to his face_."

**What seemed like a tender moment between two people who are meant to be together turn into….**

_Blair was looking into Edward golden eyes lovingly, her eyes glistening then __**her face turned into a stern look and hit him really hard with her Chanel purse.**__ Blair definitely surprise Edward._

"Come with me Blair…..Come to Forks with me." _Ugh him and his puppy dog golden eyes….darn vampires_.

" Edward I can't _Blair said with anguished on her face _I'm needed back in New York, my best friend need me I can't abandoned my people…Come with me to New York instead Edward it'll be chaos at first but we'll make this crazy situation." _Blair didn't realized that she was rambling for she was still in shocked and was so adrenaline pump in this situation. _

_Edward face was so crestfallen seeming there was no way they could be board a plane together knowing that he had to do something about his wedding situation and being that Blair had to go back to New York….the hope that had burn had now turned into a dim flicker. _Although Edward knew he wasn't always optimistic, his life was different now…he had Blair and the flames had never been higher in Edward frozen vampire heart.

"Blair look at me _lifting Blair chin to look in his life, _hey it's okay Blair _Blair eyes had started to betray her rising up her eyes looking like broken glass _we both found each other that's the most important thing no matter what happens when we board our planes we know we found each other and I'm definitely not letting go…..So Ms. Blair Waldorf _Edward standing taller and holding Blair's hand _what do you say are you willing to…"

"Yes." _Not letting Edward finish his sentence._

_Well there goes my chance to say something romantic that will forever be remembered in history, god look at her face it's so hard not to smile and be happy._

"So _**Edward **__Blair said drawing out his name, _even though I _**agreed **_to this whirlwind of a romance, I still have my conditions _of course she does, she's Blair Waldorf_."

"Yes, Blair please tell me what your wish." _If she told me to buy all the Chanel, Louis Vuitton, Hermès, Valentino, etc…anything I would get anything she desires._

"Don't think I'm going to become one of those clichés high school girl that attached herself to her bed, sleep next to the phone and does nothing but eat every kind of chocolate." _Blair said boldly with a smirk that dares you to defy her._

"I agree _catching the surprise reaction on Blair face since he is probably one of the first guy that really agree with her_ I don't want you to be a cliché high school girl, I want you to be you…Blair Waldorf."

"Edward…"

"Excuse me, Ms. Blair?"

"Yes?" _Blair said with confusion _

"Your plane is ready for you, it's time to take-off."

"Oh! Thank you…umm can you give me a minute."

"Of course." _said the nice airport worker person _(had to add that, felt like I should)

Blair looked at Edward sad that she was had to leave. Edward felt the same he couldn't get himself to let go of Blair hands now that they found each other.

"We'll see each other soon, right?" Blair said pleadingly.

"Of course Blair, it's the modern age we can find a lot of ways to communicate." Edward smiled back at me with his sexy smirk.

"I know that but we won't you know….never be together?" Blair carefully looking up.

"I promise you Blair that nothing will ever come between us." Edward said with certainty

Then Edward pulled Blair into a hug which at first surprise Blair but then ease into his arms like she belong there and only there and Edward felt the same way like she was the missing puzzle piece that he had lost but found.

**NOBODY POV….I THINK.**

Then the airport person came back and interrupted the blissfully love story moment telling Blair they had to go, which made Blair sad and wish that for once nothing would interfere with her happiness. So Blair and Edward slowly backed away from each other not letting go of each other hands as if they let go….this picture perfect moment would end. Till slowly they only held on to each other fingers…..

Blair had settled into her private plane that Roman had arranged for her and was in awe of her beautiful and spacious it was like it was made for her and once she had put her stuff away, took out the things she needs, and shower and change in all of that time span she settled down into her seat as the plane was going down the runway about to take off….she thought back to Edward and looked out the window and saw her tears slowly making their way down.

Edward was all settled in first class and just had gotten the flirty stewardess away from him by pretending he was going to visit his "boyfriend" he realized that he was going back to Forks where he had left his "teenage" bride. He had to make a plan or a speech of how to explain to everyone he found his true love he looked out the window and saw how unhappy he looked.

**Well Blair and Edward finally met and had a "will never actually happen in real life" airport moment. How will they keep in touch? What happen in New York while Blair was gone? How is Edward going to cancel his wedding? That is mostly going to be answers in the next chapter.**

**Till next time...xoxo**

** AudHepNY.**


	10. Starting Back Up

**I'm really sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others but I felt like I needed to update. I didn't really plan this one because I've so busy I just kind of winged this one and I didn't want you guy's to think I abandoned this story.**

**Important Notice: I don't own anything in this story.**

_**Dear. Diary,**_

_**It's been 3 months since I came home to New York and I have finally decided to take up writing. It's kind of dangerous writing about my thoughts considering the fact if anyone finds this it will be on Gossip Girl and it'll haunt me for the rest of my life but I'm not Blair Waldorf for nothing I just need to find a really good hiding place. And in here I will throw away the need to write like an author.**_

_**God, where to begin this madness….. It was hard for me to walk away from Edward just when I found him. I couldn't believe that he was real; I thought when people eyes meet and fall in love only existed in movies. If we hadn't been interrupted we would've probably escape to the South of France and spend days staring into each other's eyes oh and don't get me started on his eyes I could swim in his golden eyes. I can only imagine what our future child will look like with our gorgeous hair color, his golden eyes, my wits, his height, etc. *sigh* I felt secure with him, something I had wish and never felt with Chuck. I knew from the first dream I belong to Edward and he belong to me.**_

_**On the plane I didn't realize I was staring out the window for the entire flight back to New York, my mom and Cyrus was waiting for me at the tarmac, it was very dramatic because as soon as I step off the plane I fainted in my mother's arm, I didn't dream of Edward…I didn't dream at all. After my mom and Dorota had finished coddling me I learned that Serena was in a coma, apparently Ivy Dickens had concocted a plan where she was going to take all of the money from the Van Der Woodsens thank goodness Georgina knew about it and told everyone else or things might've been worse, so when they chasing after Ivy trying to stop her they all went all Fast & Furious (Yes, I do watch those movies…I'm not that frigid) on the road and Ivy car veered off the road and went into a ditch….she died on the scene, Serena, Dan and Georgina was in the car behind Ivy and from Dan bad driving they had flip over several times trying to avoid the oncoming cars. **_

_**I never liked Ivy right from the start I didn't get a good feeling from her and her face didn't help either I know it's ill to speak of the dead but for Ivy Dickens there's an exception she was a snake and a cheap one at that. It's sad how she wanted to be like Serena, I could relate to her on that ground for like 1%. Thank goodness we didn't have to deal with her anymore.**_

_**Their all still in their coma Dan have broken ribs, his left leg is broken, the right is a little sprain, his right and left arm are both broken, his head is also injured, got severe cuts from the glass, and his face is bruise from the sleeping bag . He is so shattered, Rufas and Jenny won't leave his side, Lily tries to get them leave to properly get some sleep and food in their bodies. My heart ache when I see him he looks so pale it's almost like he's de… Georgina is not as worse since she was in the backseat her left arm is broken, she got some cuts from the glass, and her head is injured. I was surprised when I saw that Jack was sitting by her side apparently they shared many numerous things in common besides trying to make our lives miserable. And Serena ***__Blair eyes are starting to water__*** she's my person, if she leave me so help me god I would make sure her afterlife won't be easy, I been living in her V.I.P hospital room since the day I came here I am definitely not leaving her. **_

_**I can't write anymore I'm tired and I'm getting bored.**_

_**XoXo,**_

_**Blair**_

**So I decided for awhile to have Blair write a diary where she can write whatever she wants and I may have Edward write too. Please review.**

**XoXo,**

**AudHepNY**


End file.
